


Happiness is a Warm Puppy

by rahelawriter



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Ambiguous Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Cuddling & Snuggling, Dogs, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Fireplaces, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Headcanon, Huddling For Warmth, Hypothermia, Pets, Short & Sweet, Snow, Tea, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day Fic Exchange, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, i got the title from a Peanuts coffee mug that my mom has, with a big dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22654963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rahelawriter/pseuds/rahelawriter
Summary: [My entry for the "Emet-Selch's Wholesomely Debauched and Enabling Book Club" 2020 Valentine's Fic Exchange!]The Warrior of Light warms up after taking a tumble into heavy snow, with the help of both Haurchefant, and a new, furry friend…
Relationships: Haurchefant Greystone/Original Female Character(s), Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light
Comments: 7
Kudos: 51
Collections: Valentine's Fic Exchange 2020





	Happiness is a Warm Puppy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Antiloquist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antiloquist/gifts).



> This fic began its life as a repurposed Kinktober prompt, but as soon as I got the idea to involve dogs, there was nowhere this could go but fluff. My thanks to TenkeyLess for beta-ing, and to Antiloquist for the prompt!
> 
> For the sake of visualization, a ‘St. Daniffen’ is basically a St. Bernard! Given how cold and snowy Coerthas is, it stands to reason that Camp Dragonhead would have a few big, heavy-coated search-and-rescue dogs to help adventurers and knights that get lost or stuck in the snow. Also, Haurchefant having a bunch of big friendly dogs that he adores is one headcanon that I dearly love, and you can pry it from my cold hands.

_ Knock-knock! _

The Warrior of Light lifted her head at the sound of a knock at the door; not knowing for sure who had arrived, she drew her warmed quilt as tightly as she could over her shivering body. But, to her relief, it was Haurchefant that opened the door and strode across the room and to her side, carrying a familiar-looking mug with an unfamiliar scent wafting out of it. 

“What’s that you got there?” She asked, blinking and canting her head. “Not hot chocolate this time?”

“I can make more than one kind of drink, I’ll have you know,” Haurchefant declared, puffing out his chest in mock-bravado. Sitting the metal mug by the table at the Warrior’s side, he elaborated. “This is a recipe from my mother; tea sweetened with honey, and spiced with ginger slices. It’ll warm you up in no time at all!”

_ Nobody doubted that the Warrior needed to be warmed up; a mere bell or half-bell ago, (she wasn’t keeping track of time) she’d been lost in a blizzard and fell into a chest-deep snowbank. The elements were usually an inconvenience at most for such a seasoned hero, but even she struggled against a ground that would neither support her weight nor yield to her struggling to get free.  _

_ Fortunately, this happened close enough to Camp Dragonhead that didn’t take long for her noises of frustration to draw the attention of one of Haurchefant’s snow rescue dogs; an enormous St. Daniffen with thick brown and white fur and a kind, if droopy, face. The dog helped the adventurer dig herself out and make her way back to shelter; damp and tired and cold, but otherwise fine. But upon seeing her staggering through the garrison’s gates, half-frozen and covered in snow, Haurchefant, being Haurchefant, wasted no time in fussing over her. He spirited her away to his chambers, changed her into some dry clothes, (his own…) fetched a heavy quilt for her, and filled a metal bucket with hot water for her to dip her feet into. And then, because he apparently wasn’t spoiling her enough, left to make a warm drink for her. _

Grateful for all the attention she was getting from him, the Warrior accepted the mug, taking a long sip. She knew next to nothing about tea, but she could taste the love that went into this cup. Humming in contentment while the drink spread its pleasant heat from her belly to the rest of her body, she said, “It’s delicious. Your mum made a great recipe.”

Accepting the compliment with a gracious smile, Haurchefant knelt down to her eye level, and asked, “How are you feeling after your little ordeal in the snowstorm, dearest?”

“Much better,” she reassured him. “I’ve gotten out of much tighter spots than that, but I still appreciate the help. Thank you, Haurche.”

“Don’t thank me! Cleo is the one who found you and dug you up.” 

“The dog’s name is Cleo?” 

“Aye; she’s something of a matron to the other search-and-rescue dogs here in Dragonhead; quite literally, considering several of them are her own pups. They are all invaluable to the well-being of this encampment. Not only do they guide us home when the weather would see us frozen to death, they give us all the furry love and affection we could ever want.”

_ “Uwaaah…” _ She cooed in delight at the mental image of Haurchefant surrounded by a veritable army of stocky, excitable puppies and their gentle giant of a mother. “That’s adorable!”

Seeing his love so grinning so broadly brought a smile to his own face. “Cleo’s been at my side since I took command of this outpost, and even before then; I don’t know how we would have fared without her in the days after the Calamity brought about the endless winter.”

Wincing in sympathy, the Warrior agreed, “I can imagine; with both the snow, and land changing…”

Then, to the Warrior’s surprise, there came the sound of claws against wood from the doorway. Haurchefant didn’t look remotely surprised, and stood back up. “Oh dear… I do believe we have a visitor. Cleo must have been worried about you.”

One short walk and an opening door later, the Warrior jumped at the enormous, fluffy dog bounding up to her chair, staring at her with wide, inquisitive brown eyes and concerned tail wagging. “Ahh--!”

Wasting no time, Cleo put her paws on the Warrior’s knees to get up higher and sniff like she was on a mission. Immediately to reassure the mother hen-dog, the Warrior soothed, “Hey, Cleo, baby, don’t worry, I’m fine!” To emphasize this, she reached up and dug both her hands into Cleo’s thick brown fur and began giving her little scritches of appreciation.

For her part, Cleo leaned into the pets, but did not get down, instead giving the Warrior an expectant stare and a whine.

“What do you want from me, sweetie?” The Warrior asked, getting nose-to-nose with Cleo and looking her in the eyes, as if that would somehow allow them to verbally communicate.

“I believe,” Haurchefant noted with a tone of amusement, “she’s fretting because you’re not close enough to the fire for her liking.”

“Well, Cleo,” she responded to Haurchefant’s sort-of translation, “I can’t get anywhere with you pinning down my knees!” Gently, the Warrior pushed against Cleo’s front legs, which was enough to communicate the order of  _ ‘get down’ _ to her.

The St. Daniffen hopped off, with the Warrior getting to her feet in the next few seconds, and they walked together to the rug situated in front of the hearth. Cleo’s tail wagged, happy to see her charge doing what she wanted. Upon sitting down, the Warrior suddenly came under an attack of slobbery dog kisses.

"Aack, Cleo!" Vainly protesting and tipping over onto her back, the Warrior was helpless against the giant dog's affectionate assault. "Pfff, d-down, girl! Sit!"

Soon, however, Cleo pulled away, and the Warrior opened her eyes to see a foreshortened view of Haurchefant reaching down and offering his hand. With a sheepish smile, she accepted the hand and he pulled her back upright. Haurchefant sat himself just behind her, tucking her against his warm chest, resting his chin atop the crown of her head. And Cleo, finally settled down, sidled up against them both and laid her head on the Warrior's lap…

She closed her eyes. Deep breaths… In and out… Absorbing this sweet little moment. Haurchefant, breathing softly and steadily, hugging her from behind. Lazily stroking Cleo's head on her lap. The crackling hearth glowing gold and orange and purple before her, radiating heat…

"Well?" Came her knight's chipper voice. "Have you warmed up yet?"

A happy sigh through her nose, and she leaned back against him. "Never felt more warm in my entire life."

"Mmm," He hummed in approval, and kissed her head. "Glad am I to hear it. Perhaps later I could introduce you to some of Cleo's pups. They're even more affectionate than she is."

That's right, he did mention pups just a moment ago. "How many are there?"

"Hm… There's Cleo, her mate, Anton, and they've had a few litters in the last few years; the most recent being a few months old…" Doing the numbers in his head, Haurchefant was silent for a few moments, before nodding to himself and answering, "She's had eighteen pups, and the parents make twenty dogs total."

A renewed fantasy entered the Warrior's mind: Haurchefant and herself drowning in love and kisses from Cleo and her mate, and their army of adorable offspring… A high-pitched squeak escaped her mouth.

"… I love you, and if you can surround me with puppies every day of my life, I will propose to you right here and now."

**Author's Note:**

> haurchefant survives the vault because he knows he'd be a monster if he ever sacrificed himself and abandoned his 20 dogs that all love him


End file.
